Highway 13- Chapter 1
by Scarlet2
Summary: Tai and Sora, now husband and wife are making a road trip to see Matt, Mimi & their new baby but something strange happens on the way and making it there alive might become more of a challenge then they expected.


My note: If anyone ever reads my fics...and enjoys them I'm sorry. I'm thinking this will be my last Taiora Ficcy unless something happens that changes my mind. I'm open to suggestions...You could request any couple you'd like me to write a story about althrough I'm not competely sure why you would...I'm horrible at it. Anyway I don't own Digimon..never did...never will!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*HIGHWAY 13*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She watched the rain idly, tapping her finger against her cheek as the car came to a stop just before highway 13. Casing a sideways glance at the brown haired man beside her she sighed heavily and shook her head in annoyance. God, she loved him but sometimes...  
  
"We're lost again...aren't we?"  
  
The man never looked up as he fingered through a pile of old maps, his brow fused in perfect concentration. She smiled and almost laughed, he was always so dead set against asking for directions. Reverting her gaze to the rain once more she let out a small giggle and leaned her head against the windowpane. Minutes passes and still he said nothing, the only thing she could hear was the soft drumming of the rain against the car. Finally he let out a delighted cry, breaking her day dream and she found herself jumping in surprise.  
  
"I found it babe!" he smiled pointing to a small dot on the map, he was almost like a excited child and she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "I know where we are. See we're not lost" He grinned proudly and turned the key, pulling the car back onto the road and continuing down highway 13.  
  
"I'm glad Tai, lord knows Mimi will throw a fit if we're late again. You remember the last time? I thought she was going to explode" She laughed and reached her over, taking his hand in her own. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled, even after everything they'd been though, after all the trials and tabulations, they'd made it and now here they were, Mr and Mrs Tai Kamiya.  
  
"Unfortunately I do Sor" he glanced over at her and smiled, the same lop sided grin he saved especially for her. He couldn't believe she was real, his angel, his everything. He lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on the ring she wore so proudly, the ring that said, she was his.  
  
He didn't see the car coming, but the squeal of brakes and burning rubber soon erupted the silence and the look on her face was enough to make his heart stop. He swerved the car to the right and sighed in relief as they came to a stop on the shoulder of the road. The other car wasn't so lucky.  
  
~~~~  
  
They sat silently, nothing but their heavy breathing mingling with the soft rain could be heard. He reached over and gripped her hand not trusting himself to speak, she was almost in tears.   
  
Suddenly there was a rap on the window and with one swift maneuver of his arm Tai rolled down the window, a unfamiliar yet friendly face peered in on them.  
  
"You folks alright? I saw the whole thing, damn crazy it was! That other fellow was driving on the wrong side of the road!" The voice sounded genuinely concerned and Tai forced a weak smile still grasping Sora's hand.  
  
"Yea, We're ok, I little shaken up"  
  
The man nodded and extended his hand through the window, taking his hat off when he saw Sora's tears. "No need for tears little missy, everything be alright now. I'm Roy, everyone 'round these parts calls me that anyway"  
  
Sora smiled politely and watched the stranger carefully, there was something different about this man, something she just couldn't place her finger on. Maybe it was because his appearance was a bit odd, not many people around the Tokyo area wore a cowboy hat and matching shirt and if she guessed correctly he was also wearing cowboy boots to compete the outfit. Yes maybe that's why it seemed a little peculiar to her but she couldn't be sure.  
  
Tai, who had been sitting quietly collecting his thoughts now spoke, his voice stronger then it was before and his hand weren't trembling nearly as much. "Roy? What happened to the other car?"  
  
Roy's face saddened and he drew his hat near to his chest "Went over the guardrail, they tried for an ambulance but it would have been no use, the car went up in flames. No one could have survived that fire."  
  
Sora's chin quivered slightly and her hand flew to her mouth, tiny tears made their way down her ivory cheeks. Tai's hand still clutched hers and he gave it a comforting squeeze. "My god, those poor people....Tai..."  
  
"I know baby, I know" he whispered and pulled her as close as he could, Roy moved back from the window to give them a little privacy. He replaced his hat and frowned walking in front of the Kamiya's Dodge Viper.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't mean to cause alarm but it seems to me, both front tires are flat" Roy sighed crouching down to inspect the tires "yup, flat as a pancake"  
  
"I'll be right back baby, don't worry" tai coed and planted a small kiss on Sora's forehead before unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. He knelt down in front of the viper and sighed, Roy was right. Both tires were completely flat. Glancing down at his watch he frowned, it would be dark soon. "hey Roy? Would you happen to know any good hotels around here?"  
  
"'round here? No, I don't believe there is but your welcome to spent the night with me and my daughter, the house it tons big and we'd enjoy the company"  
  
Tai was taken back a little by the offer, he'd never really relied on the kindness of strangers before and why this old man was being so nice was beyond his comprehension. He smiled to himself as he remembered something his sister had always told him, "A stranger is just a friend you haven't met." "That would be great, just let me tell Sora"   
  
"Sora? Oh the lady with you, my, what a pretty name" Roy smiled, it was a cheery smile even if his teeth weren't perfectly straight or white and it seemed to light up his whole face, right down to the twinkle in his eye.   
  
" I couldn't agree more Roy. Jesus, Forgive my horrible manors. I'm Tai Kamiya"  
  
"No need, I don't blame ya for being flustered what will what happened and all. I'd be in much worse of a state then you my boy, better believe it!" He laughed and slapped his knee, Tai couldn't help but chuckle along with him.  
  
"I'll be right back" he smiled still chuckling as he headed towards the car. He swung the door open and sat down. Sora was looking at him curiously, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Listen babe, he need a place to spent the night and Roy has offered to let us stay with him" before Sora could protest he hushed her with his finger "I know, I know and if there was a hotel we'd go to it but there's not and you don't wanna speed the night in the car, do you?" Sora shook her head "then it's settled" 


End file.
